


I Do

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, millionaire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Can I request a millionaire!Steve Rogers x reader. Where he had his eyes on the reader for quite some time and uses her drunk state one night in a bar/ nightclub to marry her. And the next morning he refuses to let her go, she’s his wife now after all and he’s gonna take extra good care of her, starting that morning with fucking every thought of ever leaving him out of her? 🙈
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	I Do

The bar at this restaurant was your favorite place to eat dinner when you were in town. You hated traveling alone, looking at all the happy couples enjoying their fine dining experiences. But your job had you coming to Vegas once a month the past year.

At least you had your phone to play with. 

“How was the food?” A voice made you look up from your device.

You readied to tell the man to fuck off, but fuck…he was gorgeous. 

“It was good.” Smooth…real smooth.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He pulled out the empty seat next to you. “What brings you to Vegas?” 

“Work.” You turned toward him. “What about you?”

“Oh, I live here.” He sat down.

“I thought none of the locals came to the strip.” You’d been here enough and never ran into someone who lived here. 

“There’s a few of us.” The bartender came over and dropped off a drink, you noticed he hadn’t ordered one. “Keep the lady’s full.” 

The bartender nodded and went to make another martini. 

“Are you someone important?” You were more intrigued than you wanted to let on. 

“Who me?” He laughed. “I’m nobody. Tell me about you? Most people in this place don’t look so sad.” 

“I hate traveling alone.” You looked down. “Tonight is my last night and work is exhausting. I want to get home and fall into my bed for the next two days until it’s back to the office.”

“Is there someone who couldn’t join you?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh no.” You laughed. “Cliché single New Yorker. I don’t own a cat though, yet.” 

“Married to the job?” 

“Something like that.” A fresh martini was set in front of you. 

“Well if it’s your last night, how about we have some fun?” He raised his glass. “What do you have to lose?” 

“I don’t even know your name.” You gave a nervous laugh. “And I’m sort of a light weight.”

“Alright.” He set his glass down. “I can take a hint.” 

Guilt. He was trying to be nice. 

“I mean, my name is Y/N.” You held out your hand.

“Steve.” He shook yours. “Are you sure you want a night of fun with a complete stranger?” 

“Maybe by the end of the night you won’t be a stranger any more.” Were you flirting? This was not like you. Did that sound as corny out loud as it had in your head?

“Well Miss Y/L/N, I think that is a promise I can make.” He winked. 

“I didn’t say my last name.” The way it had rolled off his tongue made you raise an eyebrow. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t snoop.” He slid your credit card over to you. 

“Oh.” You felt silly, ruining the night already. 

“It’s quite alright.” He raised his glass again. “Did you think I was some sort of stalker?” 

“For a minute.” You put your hand to your forehead. “I’m sorry. I tend to think the worst sometimes.” 

“Are you going to leave me hanging again?” He held his drink out. 

“Sorry.” You raised your glass. 

Hoping the booze would make you a little less awkward.

~~

Your head ached as you blinked your eyes open. The fluffy white comforter wasn’t familiar. The bed softer than the one at your hotel. The sheets heaven against your skin. Skin. It was bare. Your eyes popped open all the way and the headache vanished as you sat up. 

The room was gigantic, the bed a king sized modern look. It was a house, not a hotel room. Based off the way the bedroom looked you thought it may have been closer to a mansion than a home. 

You looked down at the bed, seeing an empty spot where another body had been. This was embarrassing. A one night stand. You shut your eyes and tried to think of that last thing you could remember. Steve. You were at a roulette table. Your lucky number hit. You made out in front of everyone. 

You cringed at the PDA. You tried to remember an Uber or a cab and came up with nothing. You reached between your legs, feeling nothing sticky or any soreness from sex. Maybe you just got naked and passed out. Your clothes.

You scanned the floor for anything, but didn’t see a single item. But something did catch you eye. Something BIG and shiny. Something on the ring finger of your left hand. You held it out in front of you. The rock was gigantic. 

“What the fuck?” You whispered the question to nobody. 

Then the door to the room opened, you stuck your hand under the comforter as Steve walked in with a grin on his face. 

“Good morning Princess.” He had a robe on. “I was wondering when you were going to wake up.” 

“What time is it?” You kept the comforter close. “I drank too much, I don’t really remember last night. This is so embarrassing. I need to get back to my hotel. I have a flight at noon. Do you know where my clothes are?” 

Steve frowned as he sat on the bed. 

“You canceled your flight.” He set his hand on your knee and you went to scoot away. 

“What?” You struggled to piece together any bit of your memory. 

“And I sent your dress to the cleaners, to have it preserved.” He squeezed down on your leg and started to slide his hand up. “Later today I’ll take you shopping. We have to get you some clothing for the honeymoon.” 

“For the what?” Your eyes about budged out of your head.

“You’re so adorable.” Steve leaned over you to the night stand and picked up his phone. “I had the jet gassed up. Wheels up in six hours. That should be plenty of time.”

“I know I’m a little hungover, but you’re not making any sense.” You pressed your hand to your head.

“I’ve never seen you have more than one martini with dinner. It was fun to be there when you finally let go. We won’t be making that a regular occurrence though.” He laughed and then handed you his phone. 

You saw the first picture and your stomach dropped. It was a chapel, you grinning ear to ear as you held Steve’s hands. You flipped through them and about threw up when you got to the kissing photo.

“This is real?” You held out your shaky hand with the diamond. 

“Custom made. For you.” He grabbed your fingers. “A princess cut for my princess.” 

“What? I just met you last night.” You shook your head.

“I explained everything last night.” Steve brought your hand to his lips and kissed. “You started showing up at my place once a month, caught my eye. I knew right away you were the one. I figured out your ring size last April. I’d been working up the courage to talk to you.” 

“You are a stalker.” You tried to tug your hand away. 

“No.” He gripped down harder. “Last night you thought it was cute. You were the one who demanded we get married right away, and how could I ever say no to you?” 

“You’re lying.” You tried to move away, but memories were being triggered. 

Him telling you how he’d been watching you. How he owned the restaurant, no the hotel! Him getting down on one knee and you peppering his face with kisses. Horror spread over you. 

“We have to get an annulment.” You tugged harder, but his other hand came to the back of your head and he held you still.

“Never.” He placed a kiss on your forehead. “Don’t you remember? I carried you through the threshold. You stripped and begged me to consummate?” 

You cringed and tears stung your eyes. 

“You were so tempting, but I didn’t want out first time when you were drunk.” He started to kiss down your cheek. “Technically we were married after midnight, so today is our wedding date, and now we’re both sober and ready.” 

He moved back and his hand went to his robe to undo the tie. 

“Wait. What?” How was this happening? 

You tried to look away, but he stripped down to show an amazing chiseled form. Then you saw his cock, hard and angry. You shut your eyes and the blanket was ripped away. 

“No.” You moved your arms to cover yourself.

“None of that.” He grabbed your wrists and moved them to your side as he laid you down. “You’re my wife. I want to enjoy all of you.” 

You opened your mouth to object, but found his lips on yours. A squeak left your lips and he used the chance to slide his tongue in. Your head was swimming as he kissed you hard, your wrists pinned to the bed as he settled between your legs. 

You tried to wiggle away into the mattress, get away from him, from this bizarre situation. His cock pressed against your pussy and he started to grind his body. Kissing you as his cut ran up and down your clit. 

This was wrong. He was crazy. You whipped your head to the side, forcing him to break the kiss. His lips went right for your neck and he started kissing and sucking while still sliding up and down your form.

“Stop.” You tried to close your legs wiggle away, anything to give you a chance to think. “We can’t.”

“Of course we can.” He pushed harder, making your body come alive, you nipples hardening as his chest barely grazed them with his pace. “You’re mine. My wife.”

“I…I…” You wanted to say you didn’t remember, it couldn’t be true, but memories of the night came pouring back.

You at the alter, giddy as you said the vows.

“I do.” You didn’t mean to say it out loud.

“Mmmm.” Steve bit down on your neck making you moan. “Happiest day of my life Baby.” 

He pulled back and before you could think his cock was at your entrance. Your clit was teased enough your body was ready for him. 

“I’m going to take such good care of you.” He pressed inside. 

You wanted to scream and fight him, but you were limp. Too confused to focus a single thought that your body had taken over and there was no denying it craved him. 

“Give you the life you’ve always wanted.” He slid with ease, how were your so wet? “So tight for me. The only girl I’ll have for the rest of forever.”

A moan left your throat. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fight, beg him to stop. Do anything to make sense of this. He lessened the grip on your wrists, but you didn’t even try to lift your hands as he filled you. 

“You’re mine. All mine. Forever.” He bottomed out and your body shook to accommodate him. 

Steve was the largest you’d ever taken and he felt amazing. The physicalness started to drown out your mental hang ups. 

“A lifetime of fucking you.” He pulled out slow before pushing back in with a quick thrust, grinding you into the mattress. “I’ve waited so long for you Princess. Perfect for me.” 

His little love notes made you gasp. 

“That’s it.” He kissed up your chin. “What a good wife you are already. Taking me this way.” 

Hearing his praise messed with you even more. 

When he drove against you he started to rock his pelvis against your clit, not pulling out and all, teasing your ecstasy even further. 

“I’m going to spoil the fuck out of you.” He continued to move in a way that sent electricity through you. “Whatever you want it’s yours.” 

You were turning into a breathy mess under him. Wanting what he was saying. 

“And I know what you want right now Princess.” His cock was hitting your spots in the right way as his body drove your clit crazy. “Say it and it’s yours.”

“I want to cum.” You didn’t think when you spit the words out.

“Oh what a good girl I have.” He started to move faster. 

His body was inhuman. Making short little thrusts while still grinding against your clit. He let go of your wrists and you brought your hands to his back, needing something to hold on to as your orgasm approached. 

Your head lulled and he brought a hand to your chin, turning it to face him. He kissed you, demanding and consuming while his body owned yours. You couldn’t handle it any longer and passion flooded you. 

You became a willing participant kissing him, moving with him, taking what your body craved. Not just your body, your mind, your soul. It hit hard and fast an earthquake couldn’t compare to the way you convulsed around him. 

When your vision and reality came back he was above you, watching your face. 

“The first of many.” His blue eyes flashed.

Your body didn’t have time to recover before he was railing into you. A second orgasm already forming underneath him. You needed it. You needed him. Forever. 

~~

It never occurred to you that a person could have such stamina. By the time Steve came you were a mess. Sweaty and over pleasured. You found yourself curled against his chest, your finger with the diamond tracing up and down his muscles as he held you. 

“We should get ready for the flight.” He kissed your head. 

“Uh-huh.” 

Married life looked good.


End file.
